1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for treating surfaces of articles, such as semiconductor wafers, using a nozzle for dispensing process liquids onto a surface of the article.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers undergo a variety of wet processing stages during manufacture of integrated circuits, involving the use of various process liquids and gases. For example, when photoresist is to be stripped by a wet process, among the chemical compositions used for that stripping is a solution of sulfuric acid mixed with hydrogen peroxide, often referred to as SPM or “Piranha” etch. Other etching chemistries include SOM (sulfuric acid ozone mixture) processes, as well as mixtures of sulfuric acid and periodic acid as described for example in commonly-owned copending application U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0130009.